Glittering Blue Eyes
by Spiritheart
Summary: When a silver shecat is born to ThunderClan she makes the medecine cat nervous so everyone is afraid to socialize with her. Will she ever find a place in her clan? This is my first fanfic so... please review! Sequel called Emerald Green Eyes.
1. Prolouge

**Sorry, I have to rewrite Water Cat cause my mom deleted it. Well this is the prolouge(or at least what I remember) I do not own warriors, I do own the characters you do not know**

Prolouge

A she-cat scrambled out of her den. She turned and saw the sleek bodies of cats following her. A ginger tom ran up to her." What have you seen, Cinderpelt.?" he mewed. Cinderpelt stared at him.

" I don't know, Firestar. I don't know. I didn't see anything really." Firestar cocked his head. He clearly didn't understand what she was saying. Usually StarClan came in dreams with visions." I did hear a voice, though. I'm not sure, but I think it was Bluestar."

"What did she say?" asked a dusky brown she-cat.

" She talked of many things, but she said all the danger has passed." Cinderpelt lied, but no one could tell. As the cats went back to their dens Cinderpelt mewed to Firestar," Bluestar did talk of danger that is to come and the water will save us all."

**Sorry that's all I could remember. If I forgot something just tell me.**


	2. 1 apprentice!

**Sorry everybody but this one is gonna be short too.R&R! I don't own warriors.**

Waterkit scrambled out of the nursery. It was almost time for her apprentice ceremony. Her mother, Sorreltail, followed her. Firestar lept onto Highledge; his pelt glowing like a bramd of fire. Waterkit gazed up at him; her pelt glowing like a silver river.

" I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan would like to accept this kit as an apprentice in ThunderClan. From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Waterpaw. Her mentor will be Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight, you had a wonderful mentor in Dustpelt and I hope you will pass it on to Waterpaw." Cinderpelt gasped but no one noticed. Squirrelflight touched noses with Waterpaw and sat down.

"Waterpaw! Waterpaw!" the cats cheered. Waterpaw danced around but when she met Cinderpelt's gaze she felt unwanted in the clan. She shrugged and padded on.

**I know I added things, but it got longer! Reveiw!**


	3. Spottedleaf and a hunt

**_Hey this one's gonna be a little longer. I do not own warriors and... R&R!_**

_Waterpaw raced through an unknown forest._

_" Help!" Waterpaw wailed." I'm lost!" Suddenly a tortoiseshell she-cat appeared beside her."Who are you!" Waterpaw stopped abruptly. The tortoiseshell kept running._

_" I'm Spottedleaf. Keep running!" Waterpaw instantly bolted. Spottedleaf let out a mrroww of laughter." Try and beat me!" Waterpaw, who had never backed down from a challenge, forced herself forward. When she caught up to Spottedleaf; she looked at her. Spottedleaf looked back; amusment in her bright amber eyes.  
_

_"Spottedleaf. Didn't you come here to give me a message or something?" Spottedleaf let out another a mrroww of laughter._

_"Of course young Waterpaw." Spottedleaf changed direction and ran right into Waterpaw.Spottedleaf bent over and whispered," You alone can save your clan." And with that Waterpaw awoke._

Waterpaw felt like she had been running for moons. She looked around her; Whitepaw was snoring and Spiderpaw was mumering something.

" Oh Whitepaw. Come here I want to sleep with you." Waterpaw almost burst out with laughter. She got up and padded out of the den. Firestar was sitting in the middle of camp.

" Firestar?" Firestar turned and looked at her. There was confusion in his eyes.

"Waterpaw I..." his voice trailed away. Waterpaw cocked her head._ I wonder what's wrong_, she thought. "Waterpaw I would like you to go to the next gathering." A gathering! Waterpaw nodded; to excited to say anything.

"You can go back to your den now." he mewed as he went back to his den. _Go to my den? No way! I'm going hunting, _she yowled in her head. Waterpaw turned and padded into the forest.

0o0o0

Waterpaw took in the sweet scent of mouse. She lept and made quck work of it. Suddenly there was a loud screech. Was the camp being attacked! Waterpaw left the mouse and bolted in the direction of camp. In swift, soundless pawsteps Waterpaw hurtled into camp. Evrything was... peaceful?

"Peaceful?" she mewed.

"What?" It as Whitepaw.

" Well I just thought the camp was under attack."

"Under attack? Are you crazy?"

"NO!!!! I'm not crazy!" Waterpaw felt upset. No one ever said nice things to her. Never. _I guess I'll go pick up that mouse._ Waterpaw padded back into the forest.

0o0o0

She sniffed around for the mouse. It wasn't there._ Someone stole it!_

_" _Oh well." Waterpaw shrugged." I guess I'll go practice."

**I hope ya liked! I know it's short but It'll get longer! Reveiw!!!!!!!!**


	4. Gathering and a battle

**Hello!!!!! I do not own warriors... R&R!!**

Waterpaw was shocked at how many cats were at the gathering._ I've never seen so many cats in my life!_ she thought. As her prty spread out she found herself lost in the scents of all the clans. She suddenly felt something slam into her side.. She turned and saw a cat. He was older than her and has no right to run into her!

"Watch it!" She yowled. The light tabby stared at her through calm eyes.

" Don't yell at me. My dad's Onestar." If this cat was trying to be intimidating.. he wasn't very good at it.

" So... what's your name?" Waterpaw felt suddenly curious.

"It's Grasspaw." Waterpaw nodded; her whiskers twitching.

" Well bye!!!!" Grasspaw turned and darted toward The Tree. Waterpaw sat down.

"We would like to start the gathering now." Leopardstar mewed.A few cats continued talking. Waterpaw noticed Blackstar's whiskers twitch.

"Be QUIET!!!!" Blackstar yowled. The cats intantly stopped and stared at Blackstar; their eyes wide with fear. "Thank you." Blackstar meowed quietly.

Waterpaw ignored what Blackstar mewed about. She also ignored Leopardstar and Onestar. When Firestar got to talk she pricked her ears.

"We have a new apprentice," he mewed; his gaze resting on Waterpaw. " Her name is Waterpaw." Waterpaw looked to Onestar. His eyes were cold and menacing._ Fight the One._

"Spottedleaf?"_ Fight the One._ Waterpaw shrugged. She looked back at the Tree. The leaders were... getting off?_ The gathering must be over._ Waterpaw followed her Clan back to camp.

0o0o0

" What was it like?" It was Squirrelflight.

"Exciting." Waterpaw turned away before she could make some sly retort. Waterpaw went into the den and fell asleep.

0o0o0

Waterpaw awoke to a frenzy of fur._ The camp is under attack!_ It was very dark and Waterpaw could just make out the out line of cats.A screech wailed through camp. Waterpaw's fur tingled. She had heard that before! She raced out and she scented windClan. WindClan?! She saw Firestar locked with Onestar.

Waterpaw locked her claws On a windclan queen. Waterpaw bit down; hard. The queen screamed and Waterpaw let go._ Oh no. I shoudn't have let go!_ The queen batted Waterpaw in the head. Waterpaw was flung backwards. She scrambled to her paws and launched herself at the queen. Waterpaw bit down until the queen ran into the bushes.

She ran over to Firestar; who was loseing the fight with Onestar. Waterpaw dug her claws into Onestar's shoulders and, with the strength of StarClan, hurled him into the bushes.

"Retreat!!!!!" Onestar yowled.

" Are you ok, Firestar?" Firestar stared at her.

" Did- did you just pull him off of me?" Waterpaw nodded and lowered her gaze._ Did I do somethig wrong?_" I think you deserve a warrior name." Waterpaw nodded. A warior name!!!" StarClan I ask you to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you in her turn. Waterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

" I do," Waterpaw replied steadily.

" Then from this moment on you will be known as Waterpool." Firestar placed his muzzle on Waterpool's shoulder.

" Thank you Firestar." Firestar and the clan turned away to let Waterpool sit her vigil.


	5. Grasstail

**Hi. I'd like to thank LoveNature for reveiwing Water Cat. I do not own warriors. R&R!!**

Waterpool had never been so happy to see dawn. But strangly, she wasn't tired. At all. Firestar padded toward her.

" Your vigil is over. Make yourself useful and go hunting." Waterpool nodded._ I was planning to any way._ she hissed in her head. Waterpool darted off toward the ShadowClan border.

She was about to pounce when she heard a voice._ Follow me._

" Spottedleaf!" The she-cat was sitting in the open. She let out a mrroww of laughter._ Try to catch me!_ Spottedleaf turned and dashed off. Waterpool tore on behind her. This time Spottedleaf wouldn't let Waterpool catch her." Spottedleaf wait up!" Spottedleaf started faster. Waterpool frowned and pushed herself harder. Spottedleaf passed the border with WindClan and vanished. Waterpool skidded to a stop.

A light tabby was staring across the border.

" So your'e water. I should have guessed." The tabby grinned." By the way, I'm Grasstail now." Waterpool gasped.

" Your'e Onestar's son! I'm Waterpool now." Waterpool and Grasstail both took a step forward.

0o0o0

Waterpool found herself sitting side by side with Grasstail. He wrapped his tail around Waterpool.

" Do you want you stay for the sun set? It's beautiful on WindClan's hills." Waterpool almost nodded.

" Uh thanks but I have to get back to camp." Grasstail nodded and ran across the hills. Waterpool turned and ran into the bushes.

0o0o0

" You didn't catch ANYTHING????" It was Firestar. Waterpool shook her head. " Den. NOW."

" This is so unfair!" Waterpool muttered to herself before she lie down._ I hate this!_ Waterpool shook her head. She got up and snuck out of the den. Waterpool noticed Cinderpelt, the medecine cat, padding around in circles." Cinderpelt?" Cinderpelt looked up and mewed something under her breath." What?"

" Water." Cinderpelt mewed." But it can't be you. Can it?"

" What can't be me?"

"Water." Cinderpelt turned with that word and darted off.

" Why did you scare her away?" It was Leafpool.

" What? No, I didn't scare her away!" Leafpool snarled at Waterpool's words. Avoiding Leafpool's unleashed claws, she ran into her den.

0o0o0

Firestar padded toward Waterpool.

" I'm taking you to the gathering." Waterpool nodded; careful not to show any expression. As Firestar padded away Waterpool got a rush of sheer hope._ Maybe Grasstail will be there._ Waterpool shook her head._ What are you saying Waterpool? You do NOT like him! Do you?_ Firestar got the party together and they padded off into darkness.

**Sorry the chapters are so short. I have really good ideas though. Thanks again to LoveNature. Reveiw!!!!**


	6. Cinderpelt's prophecy

**Hi!! I do not own warriors...R&R!!!**

Waterpool darted to the WindClan section. She craned her neck and searched for Grasstail._ Wait! What am I doing?_ Waterpool shook her head. There was still a vivid picture of Grasstail in her head. Waterpool started back to her party.

" Hi Waterpool!" Joy flooding through Waterpool as she turned and saw... Grasstail!  
" Grasstail!" Grasstail ran over to her and she found herself cuddleing with him._ Waterpool!_ she screamed at herself._ You can't fall in love with him! He's WindClan!_ Grasstail licked her ear and a new thought entered her mind._ Oh well, we're both cats right?_

" We would like to start the gathering now," Leopardstar mewed. All the cats stopped mewing; afraid of being yelled at by Blackstar. Waterpool ignored Blackstar and Leopardstar. When it came to Onestar she had to prick her ears, for Grasstail.

Onestar mewed about little unimportant things and... so did Firestar_. Why do they always have to make it so dull? At least I saw Grasstail. What? Cut it out! _Waterpool mewed a goodbye to Grasstail and ran to her party. She caught Onestar's gaze and he mouthed the words: I attacked your Clan.

0o0o0

Waterpool gasped. Hurt cats were lieing around camp. The camp stunk of WindClan.

" You told them to come didn't you?" Leafpool mewed to Waterpool.

"No! Why would I do that?" Waterpool felt offended. Cinderpelt padded up to her. Fear entered her eyes.

" Water?" Waterpool shook her head. She suddenly felt unwanted._ I'll run away! To WindClan._ Waterpool sighed. She couldn't run away. This was her home._ Even if these cats hate me._

0o0o0

Waterpool stealthily padded out of the warriors den._ Oh StarClan, let him be there!_ Waterpool skidded to a stop at the border.

" Grasstail?" Waterpool sat down. He wasn't here. She flattened her ears. Grasstail was the only cat she had to look forward to. She restaed her head on her paws. Waterpool felt a tail touch her. She looked up and... Grasstail!" You came!" Waterpool got up and licked Grasstail's ear.

" I always come, Waterpool." Waterpool looked at her paws.

0o0o0

Waterpool and Grasstail spent the whole night together.

Waterpool looked up and saw the dawn sun coming up over the hills. She gasped.

" We have to get back to our camps!" Grasstail nodded and ran off.

0o0o0

On the way back to camp Waterpool caught a mouse.

" Where have you been?" Thornclaw mewed.

" I was out hunting. You see I couldn't sleep-"

" I don't care about what you could't do!" Thornclaw spat, grabbed her mouse and left Waterpool._ Sorry! _Waterpool retotred in her thought. Cinderpelt padded up to her.

" Waterpool could I talk to you alone?" Waterpool nodded. Cinderpelt and Waterpool padded out to the forest. " Waterpool, I had a vision that a silver cat, called water, would save the forest from the One. I have no idea who the One is, but I think you are water."

**I hope ya liked!! So tell me if you think Waterpool and Grasstail should be together. Reveiw!!!!!**


	7. Grasstail's secret

**Hi everybody!!!! I do not own warriors... R&R!!!**

Waterpool stared in shock at Cinderpelt.

"You think I'm part of a prophecy?" Cinderpelt nodded. Waterpool stopped padding. " But I... I can't be part of a prophecy! Can I?"

" Yes, you can." Cinderpelt limped back to camp; leaving a stunned Waterpool to sit alone._ Part of a prophecy? How will I tell Grasstail???? The One... could it be... Onestar?!_ Waterpool gasped as she remembered both attacks on camp were by Onestar. _Does Grasstail know his dad might be evil?_ _If he does I will be so upset!_Waterpool darted back to camp.

" Firestar!! Come here please!" Firestar bolted out of his den and met with Waterpool.

" What?"

"I think Onestar is evil!" Firestar cocked his head and growled.

" What is wrong with you?"

" Nothing! I really mean it!"

" Enough of this! You clearly need to rest. Den." Firestar yowled and directed Waterpool to the den._ I can't give up!_ Waterpool thought as she lie in her bed._ The clans are in danger!_ Waterpool relaxed and fell asleep.

0o0o0

Waterpool lept on the mouse and ended it in a quick bite. Suddenly a fire raged all around her. A cat's menecing growl drifted toward her. _The One. _She blinked and the fire, all of it was gone. Panting in fear she ran back to camp.

In swift ,soundless pawsteps she burst into camp_. I won't tell anyone what I saw. They'd think I'm crazy_. Trying her hardest to conceal her fear, she padded to the Fresh- Kill pile. Waterpool droped her mouse and dashed back into the forest.

0o0o0

" Grasstail! I think your dad is evil!'' Grasstail lowered his gaze.

" I know. He is evil. Did you have any special dreams lately?" Waterpool traced back. She hadn't had any dreams since she was an apprentice.

" I had a dream with StarClan when I was an apprentice. Spottedleaf came and said that I alone can save my clan."Waterpool met his gaze firmly_. He knew_! She thoght. " You knew your dad was evil? You didn't tell me?"

" I was sworn to secrecy as an apprentice. The whole of WindClan was." Waterpool growled. Deep down she knew he was lieing.

" Liar."

" Fine if you want to know the truth."

" Yes," Waterpool growled."Please."

" Well I'm one of my father's followers. I was sent to gain your trust to get to Firestar. But it's not like that any more. I love you."

" How can I trust you?" Waterpool wailed. She felt like her heart was breaking. Without waiting for an answer , Waterpool flashed off toward camp.

0o0o0

Waterpool stayed in her bed the whoe next day._ I knew getting something started was a bad idea. he was perfect, too perfect... I loved him._ waterpool wailed again. The whole clan sensed her distress and came to her.

" What's wrong?" asked Sootfur.

" Nothing," Waterpool replied. She turned away signaling that she wanted to be alone._ Too perfect..._


	8. Waterpool's confession

**Hi!!! Thanks for reveiwing LoveNature!!! I do not own warriors... R&R!!**

Waterpool padded slowly out of the warriors den. Her fellow clan members were giving her worried glances._ Like they'd ever really be worried about me._ She decided to go hunting.

Waterpool pounced on the rabbit. She had alwats been grateful for her soundless paws; not even a rabbit could hear her. Waterpool clamped the rabbit in her jaws._ How could he be against me?_ With a sinking feeling she knew deep down that she didn't trust him._ You must trust grass... Fight the one..._ Waterpool growled. She didn't want to trust him. Did she?_ I don't know anymore._ Waterpool thought. She darted to camp.

0o0o0

Waterpool found herself sitting at the border with WindClan.

" Watch the sunset.." Waterpool felt like wailing. Her one true freind had really deserted her." I love you..." Waterpool whispered and sulked back throught the trees. Taking in all the late night forest sounds, Waterpool tried to get Grasstail out of her head._ I can't mope forever, right? I'll find another tom... I hope. Wait! I don't want another cat! I want Grasstail!!!! _Waterpool turned around and padded back toward the border.

0o0o0

She clung to that border all the next sunhigh, like a kit clings to it's mother.

" Grasstail.. you're all I want.." Waterpool suddenly heard a russtle in the trees." Grasstail?" But the cat that stepped out was gray. It was Cinderpelt.

" Who is Grasstail?"

" A freind." Waterpool replied. Cinderpelt sat down next to Waterpool.

" I have often seen you sneek out of camp. Why?" Waterpool glanced at Cinderpelt.

" No reason." Waterpool lied and Cinderpelt seemed to notice.

"Tell me the truth, Waterpool." Waterpool gave a great sigh." Come on, you couldn.'t have done that bad." Waterpool felt like blurting out everything to Cinderpelt. So she did.

" A while ago I met a WindClan cat named Grasstail. We fell in love and when it seemed like nothing could go wrong, he turned out to be one of The One's followeres."Waterpool felt her heart sink." I miss him so much!" she wailed. Waterpool looked at her paws.

"Really?"

" Yes. I loved him and he was so perfect..."

**Hope ya liked! Reveiw please!!!!**


	9. Fire!

** Hi!!! Thanks for the reveiws! I don't own warriors... R&R!!!**

Cinderpelt stared at Waterpool._ I knew this was coming._

"Waterpool! You can't fall in love with a tom from another Clan! Don't be like Graystripe and Bluestar... they had so much pain." Waterpool sighed; she had already had the pain and loss of Grasstail.

"I won't, don't worry." Cinderpelt simply nodded.

"I wont tell anyone." Waterpool nodded. As Cinderpelt padded away Waterpool whispered,'' I hope.'' Waterpool got up and followed Cinderpelt back to camp. Suddenly a yucky smell entered Waterpool's nose._ It smells like... smoke!_ Waterpool tore through the forest. The camp's enterance burned like a wildfire. There was a ring around the camp and there was no way in or out. Or was there?

Waterpool saw a tree that was about to fall. If she was right it would create an escape route. She ran over to the tree, put her paws up, closed her eyes, and pushed. Waterpool pushed with all her might._ I'm not strong enough!_ Just then pair of light tabby paws appeared beside her.

"What?" Waterpool opened her eyes. Right next to her was... Grasstail! With their combined strenghth, the weak tree tumbled over. ThunderClan cats lept onto the tree and dashed out of camp. "Why did you come, Grasstail? And why did the fire start? It wasn't even hot."

"I came because I saw the smoke from WindClan's hills. The fire started because Onestar set it."

"What?!"

"My father thought you were in camp, so he decided to burn down your camp thinking he would get you too. He got a burning stick from Twolegs."

" Swear by StarClan?"

"Yes."

"Well, thanks." Waterpool nuzzled Grasstail and... they licked each other. waterpool noticed Cinderpelt glance in their direction."You'd better go." She whispered to Grasstail. He nodded and ran off. Waterpool sat and and watched him go."I love you..." she mewed when she was sure he couldn't hear.

"Come ON Waterpool! The fire is still there!" Sooyfur yowled. Waterpool got up and ran off with her clan.

0o0o0

Waterpool lie down in the temporary warriors den. Cinderpelt padded up to her.

"I saw you and... Grasstail." Waterpool stared at her.

"I know." Cinderpelt lie down next ot her.

"I can't stop you, and the prochecy said you have to come together so I guess it's alright."

"What did the prochecy say about me and Grasstail exactly?"

"It said you had to come together and fight the One, that's all."_ I guess I WILL have to trust Grasstail after all._"Any way, I've got to go heal some burns." Cinderpelt padded away. Waterpool closed her icey blue eyes and fell asleep. Her silver fur ruffled by the cold winds...

**Hope ya liked the 9th chapter!! Reveiw Please!!**


	10. Waterpool's dream

**Hi!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... been busy... I don't own warriors!R&R!!!!!!**

Waterpool's eyes shot open. Sootfur had sat down beside her._ Why is he here?! Does... does he like me?! I don't like him!!!!_

"Sootfur, what are you doing?" Sootfur, startled, looked at her.

"Oh nothing..." he blushed and sped off. Disgusted, Waterpool got up and padded around the temporary camp. _Oh Grasstail... Oh Grasstail... Oh what on earth is wrong with me? I can't fall all over him. Right?_ Waterpool sat down away from ThunderClan and washed her fur.

"Waterpool?" Waterpool turned around and met her icey blue gaze with Sandstorm's green gaze. "What are you doing?" Waterpool shook her head.

"Nothing, just sitting."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"It's ok." Sandstorm padded closer to Waterpool and sat down.

0o0o0

It was moonhigh when Waterpool came crawling back into the camp. Sandstorm had left her at dusk and she had become too lonely. Suddenly there was a terriible growling behind her. She quickly turned to find... no one. She shrugged and padded to the warriors den.

0o0o0

_"Waterpool." Waterpool sat in the snow. It felt like a thousand leaf-bares' cold stuffed together._

_"Spottedleaf. Why am I here?" Spottedleaf didn't answer. She didn't even show herself._

_"The One and Tiger are comeing. The One comes..."_

_"Spottedleaf!" Waterpool yowled as she fell into a world of flames. A cat stood before her. He was a brown tabby with unusually long claws._

_"Tigerstar..." Tigerstar's cold amber gaze swept over Waterpool._

_"Join us. Join us." Waterpool felt Tigerstar's ambition rush through her. SHE deserved to be leader. Not some kittypet._

_"No!!" Waterpool forced the dark thoughts out of her head." I won't join you." Tigerstar growled and forced his waves of ambition at her again..._

"NO!!!!" WAterpool's eyes shot open. Breathing deeply, she looked around her._ It was just a dream._ Waterpool shivered as she remembered how cold Tigerstar's eyes were. Then something came to her. When she was an apprentice, at her first gathering, she had looked at Onestar. His eyes had the same icey chill to them...

**Hey! Do you think Tigerstar will get the better of Waterpool? Or will Waterpool remain loyal to StarClan? Find Out!!! Reveiw!**


	11. Brambleclaw's Crush!

**Hi!!! I do not own warriors... R&R!!!!!!**

Waterpool's fur bristled. Tigerstar must be controlling Onestar. Suddenly a new thought entered her mind._ Leader. My place in the Clan. Not Firestar's or any other cat's. WHAT???? I can't say that! I can't even think that!_ She shook her head. But no matter what she did, those waves of ambition were rushing over her.

She lept to her feet. Waterpool's eyes fadded to the cold of Tigerstar's. _What is happening? _Having no way to move her body, her mind slowly fadded away...

0o0o0

"Waterpool? Are you ok?" Waterpool opened her eyes to see a dark brown tabby.

"Get away from me, Tigerstar! I won't join you!"

"What are you talking about? My dad is dead."

"Oh, sorry Brambleclaw. What happened?"

"Well, I found you wrestling with yourself. You were like clawing yourself up." Waterpool couldn't help it... she burst out with hundreds of mrrowws of laughter; and Brambleclaw soon joined her.

"We'd better get back to camp." Bramleclaw nodded, and they padded off. Brambleclaw gave Waterpool an odd look.

"Why were you wrestling with yourself?" Waterpool sighed.

""No reason. Just... wanted to play, but no one was around."

"Oh? Is that true, Waterpool?"

"Yes."_ It's alright. You can tell him._ Waterpool recognized Spottedleaf's smooth voice." No, it's not the truth. Your dad, Tigerstar, is taking control of a few cat's minds. I don't know why though. He told me to join him, but I refused." Brambleclaw looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes. This time it is the complete truth. I promise."

"I trust you, Waterpool. Do you like want to hang out next sunhigh?"_Good Waterpool, you made a friend!!!! Now he can help you with the Tiger and the One!_

"Thanks, Spottedleaf," Waterpool whispered to herself_. Am I Brambleclaw's crush?!"_Sure, I'll hang out."

"Ok!" Brambleclaw tore back to camp leaving Waterpool to sit alone. She suddenly heard a noise behind her. She turned around and picked up the scent of mouse. Instantly, she dropped into a hunting crouch. Stealthily she crept toward the mouse, lept, and ended it. She picked it up and padded toward camp.

0o0o0

A snowflake landed on Waterpool's nose. She glanced around and saw Hazelkit and Mousekit wrestling in the snow. She let out a mrroww of laughter. Waterpool mrroww again when she thought about how much she must sound like Spottedleaf. A wind started to blow, which was normal in leaf-bare. It whispered around camp, but this wind didn't stop. It picked up speed and blew harder and harder...

**How did you like it? Which pairing do you like better? Waterpool and Brambleclaw or Waterpool and Grasstail? Please REVEIW!!!**


	12. Grasstail's Warning

**Hi! Haven't gotten a chance to type for awile...I don't own warriors.R&R!**

Waterpool crouched in the deep snow. The scent of mouse filled her nose. She lept and killed it in one sharp bite.

"ThunderClan can use that."Waterpool turned around. It was Brambleclaw." You said you were going to hang out with me!"

"Forgot, or didn't feel like it." Waterpool shrugged. Brambleclaw's tail dopped. "Besides... I know you just want to use me to get Squirrelflight back."

"WHAT? How did you know?"

"Because I know when a cat really likes me. You clearly didn't."

"Sorry Waterpool. I just thought..."

"You thought she'd be jealous."

"Yes, I did." Waterpool picked up her mouse and brushed past Brambleclaw._ See you at camp._

0o0o0

Waterpool curled up in her den. She wrapped her tail around her paws and shivered. It felt like the cold of a thousand Leaf-Bares. A thought suddenly entered her mind. Her dream. It was just as cold.

0o0o0

_"Waterpool. Waterpool." Waterpool stared up. Spottedleaf sat on a rock ahead of her._

_"Yes, Spottedleaf?'_

_"Soon Waterpool... When the moon is full and not covered by clouds."_

_"What, Spottedleaf? What is soon?" Spottedleaf merly shook her head._

_"Soon..."_

0o0o0

Waterpool glanced at the moon. It was full and not covered by clouds.

"Oh no..."Waterpool heard a rustle in a bush. She got up and padded out of the den. She peered into the bush. A cat came face to face with her. Her eyes grew round and she pulled back.

""Relax. It's just me, Grasstail."

"Oh. Grasstail!"

"I came to tell you that my father is coming soon. In fact he's right behind me."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh... Not so loud. He'll hear you." Grasstail jumped out of the bush. Waterpool gave a nervous glance around her camp. "I have to tell Firestar that Onestar is coming." Waterpool nodded. Together, they padded toward Firestar's den.

0o0o0

"What? Onestar is attacking the clan?" Firestar asked.

"Yes," Waterpool replied. "He will be here soon." Waterpool waited for him to tell her she was crazy, but he never did.

"Ok," he said instead." We will get the warriors ready. Waterpool, you can lead this battle."

"What? Why?"

"You have known about this for some time now. You can take over from here." Waterpool nodded.She turned to Grasstail.

"Let's go." She mewed. Grasstail nodded and they ran out of the den.

0o0o0

After waking the warriors Waterpool gave instructions.

" Sorreltail, gaurd the nursery. Bramblecalw, take Ashfur and Squirrelflight in the bushes near the entrence. And wait for my signal." Brambleclaw and Sorreltail nodded and ran to their positions."Spiderleg, get Brightheart, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker,and Cloudtail. Head over to the left of camp. The rest of you over to the right. Leafpool and Cinderpelt be ready to run into battle." Everyone got in their positions.

Waterpool and Grasstail sat in the center of camp.

"Ready?" Grasstail asked.

"You bet!"

"Scared?"

"No way!"Waterpool stared at the camp enterance. _When Onestar get's here, we'll be ready._

**The battle is coming in the next chapter! Hope you liked this one. Please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi! I do not own warriors... R&R!**

Onestar barreled through the camp enterence.

"Now, Brambleclaw!" Waterpool yowled. Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Squirrelflight cut off a few of the WindClan cats. Waterpool turned and lept on to Ashfoot. The two she-cats rolled over the battle feild. Waterpool seperated from Ashfootjust in time to see Whitepaw tossed into the bramble bush. Just then something hit her hard in her head. She turned around to see... Onestar. He then turned and ran out of camp. Waterpool dashed after him.

0o0o0

Onestar stopped in front of a river. Waterpool didn't hesitate, she crashed into him. Onestar suddenly seperated into two cats.

"Tigerstar..."

"Waterpool, this is your last chance. Join us."

"Well... I..." Waterpool pawed at the ground."Grasstail wouldn't..."

"Who cares about Grasstail? This your choice."

"NO!" Waterpool yowled. Tigerstar growled and hit Waterpool hard in the head. "I won't join you..." Grasstail jumped out of the bushes. Onestar crashed into him. Waterpool lept at Tigerstar, expecting to not hit him, but she crashed into him." I can hit you?" Tigerstar nodded, then threw Waterpool off of him. Waterpool glanced behind her. The river.

"You could have joined us... I will give you one more chance."

"No..." Tigerstar lept and threw Waterpool into the river._ Join you?! I won't... I have to._ Waterpool saw Grasstail looking at her through the water._ I must._ Waterpool shot to the surface.

"I will join you..."

**Well how did you like it? Thanks to Warrirfreak for reviewing! Review!**


	14. Waterpool's dark deed

**Hi! This is the last chapter! Should I make a sequel? I don't own warriors. R&R!**

"Waterpool!" Grasstail yowled. Waterpool disappeared below the rippling water. A mrroww of laughter escaped Tigerstar. Grasstail fell to the groung." She's gone..."

"Not yet." Tigerstar reached in the water and pulled Waterpool out. Waterpool lie coughing."She joined us."

"She wouldn't." Grasstail snapped back.

"I did." Waterpool's eyes shot open. She looked at Grasstail through glittering, narrowed eyes.

"Waterpool... " Grasstail whispered."Why?"

0o0o0

Waterpool stalked back to camp. Her silver fur was ruffled and muddy. Tigerstar glanced at her.

Waterpool padded slowly through the enterance to camp. Tigerstar and Onestar lept onto Highledge. ThunderClan stared at them in fear. Grasstail sat down next to Leafpool.

" Onestar and I will rule the Clans... along with Waterpool." ThunderClan gasped and Waterpool lept to a spot next to Tigerstar. She noticed Grasstail lower his head. She didn't care for him anymore. A thought suddenly hit Waterpool._ I will rule the clans ALONE!_ Waterpool turned her icey gaze on Tigerstar.

"I alone will rule the clans!"

In one powerful claw to his head Onestar fell. Dead. Waterpool turned to Tigerstar, who had begun to fade away." Don't come back..." Waterpool muttered under her breath.

"I thought you said Water will save the clan?" Leafpool mewed to Cinderpelt.

"I did." Waterpool let out a mrroww of laughter.

"Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Spiderleg, come with me." Waterpool growled. All three of them got up and followed her out of camp.

"StarClan must have meant a different water." Cinderpelt mewed, when Waterpool had gone. Grasstail sighed.

"She killed Onestar!" Ashfoot yowled, dragging his body toward them.

"I loved her..." Grasstail mewed." But behind those glittering blue eyes was pure evil."

**Do any of you think I should make a sequel? Thanks to Warriorfreak for the idea of Waterpool joining Tigerstar. Reveiw!**


End file.
